SOUL EATER: Beauty and the beast
by SoulSonicEater40
Summary: the classic Disney story with a soul eater twist. contains SoulxMaka and a little AsuraxMaka
1. prologue

I DONT OWN SOUL EATER NOR BEAUTY AND THE BEAST. ENJOY. PLEASE REVIEW

Prologue

There was once a young handsome prince named Soul "Eater" Evans. Even though he had everything he ever wanted, he was very spoiled, selfish and unkind. One night an old beggar woman came to his castle offering a rose to be sheltered. Prince Soul declined the gift. The old beggar said "don't be deceived by ones appearance. Beauty can be found within." When he commanded her to leave again, the old woman's ugliness disappeared and revealed a beautiful witch named Blair. Soul tries to apologize, but it was too late. She saw that he had no love in his heart. So as punishment the witch Blair transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a cure on the castle and everyone that lived in it. Ashamed of his monstrous form, he stayed inside his castle, with a magic mirror that was his only window to the outside world. The rose the witch Blair gave him was enchanted and would bloom until his 18th year. If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell then the curse would be lifted. If not then he would be doomed to be a beast forever. As the years pasted prince Soul lost all hope and fell into despair for who could ever love a beast?


	2. Chapter 1 the town of death city

Chapter 1: the town of Death City

Maka Albarn walked out of her father's apartment and walked towards the Death City bookstore. She knows she doesn't want to live a life of a small town girl. On her way to the bookstore one of the venders stopped her and asked, "Where are you off to today, Maka?" "I'm going to the bookstore. I just finish the most amazing story about a lamp, a genie, and a hedgehog…" she was cut off by the vender not listening and yelled "China, the Jacob's latters, hurry up." Maka finally made it to the bookstore and asked "Is there anything new?" "Not since yesterday." said the clerk. Maka said "then I'll borrow…this one." handing the clerk a book. "you've this one twice." the clerk complained. "Well it's my favorite: daring sword fights, an enchanted castle, a prince in disguise." Make said showing much enthusiasm. "Well if you love this book so much it's yours free of charge." the clerk said. Maka said "Thank you. Thank you very much." On her way home, she read her book, but was stopped by the town's hunter, Asura. "Hello Maka." He said. "Hello Asura." Maka said with her nose still in her book until it was snatched out of her hands. "Asura, may I please have my book back?" Maka asked. Asura said stupidly "How can you read this? There aren't any pictures." "There's a little thing called imagination. You should use it sometime." Maka said as she snatched back the book and maka-chopped him. Then she went home to her father, Spirit, who everyone thought he was crazy. "Papa do you think I'm weird?" Maka asked her red haired father. "My Maka weird? Why do you ask?" He asked his beautiful daughter. "I feel like I just don't belong here. I mean there is no one I can really talk to." she replied sadly. "What 'bout Asura? He's kind of handsome." Spirit said trying to be positive. "Sure, he's as handsome as a pig is clean. Plus he's so rude and inconsiderate. Papa he's **TOTALLY** not for me." she said to her father looking glum. Spirit said "There's a job fair in the next town. If I can get job, it would mean we could start a new life for us." "I'll get Rachael." Maka said referring to their horse. "Bye Maka! Stay safe while I'm gone!" Spirit yelled back to his daughter as he rode away.


	3. Chapter 2: lost,found,and captured

Chapter 2: Lost, Found, and Captured Spirit's POV As I rode off, I was so sure that I could get a job at the fair if I hurried. It was almost dark when I came to a crossroads in the middle of a forest. I looked at my map and thought "I should have been there by now." Rachael started to turn to the left and I said to her "Let's go this way." I tried to get her to turn to the right, but she kept going left so I told her to go right again. As I rode deeper into the forest, the darker it became. "Where are we Rachael?" I asked knowing enough that she wouldn't answer. "Maybe we should turn around." I said backing Rachael up until we bumped against a hollow tree. That bump made the bats living in that tree to come out. "Let's get the hell out of here!" I said as Rachael began to run. Then Rachael and I abruptly stopped for we were about to go over the cliff. "Back up Rachael, Back up please." I said hoping I wouldn't fall. Then I saw some wolves which caused Rachael to panic and throw me off and ran away with two wolves at her tail. The rest of them turned to me. I got off my ass and started to run. I got deeper into the forest when I spotted a castle with a gate. I ran as fast as I could to gate and knocked when it immediately the gate opened. The wolves were just about to bit at my heals as I slammed the gate in their faces. One grabbed my shoe making me drop my black hat. It then started to rain as I walked up to the door and knocked on the door. It opened a little so I stuck my head in. "Hello?" I whispered. Then I heard two voices, but I wasn't sure where the voices were coming from. "Is anyone here? I lost my horse and I wish to stay here until the morning." I said. There were those voices again. Then I heard a louder masculine voice. "Sure, the Great Black Star welcomes you to stay here!" I picked up the candle stick and asked "Where are you?" "I'm over here." The voice said. "Where?" I asked becoming more confused. Then I felt a tap on my head. I pulled the candle to eye level. The male voice said, "Hello!" then I dropped the candle. Then the clock that was next to it started to talk "Black Star you know what Soul would do to him. Not to mention his feet aren't even symmetrical." As he was saying this I picked him up looking very confused. "I'm sorry; I've never seen talking…Achooooo!" I said with a sneeze. "Kid, he's soaked! Come & sit by the fire." The candlestick said. I followed him to a very large room with a large fireplace. I sat down in an enormous crimson armchair. Next I was given a blanket to warm up. Then a tea cart came in with a Japanese styled teapot and cups. "Can I interest you in some jasmine peach tea?" the teapot asked. "Yes please." I said as a teacup approached me. "Can you draw a giraffe?" the cup asked. "Patty, let him warm up first." the teapot said. Then a cold gust of wind blew out the fire and everyone in the room started to shake. "Soul, sir, I can explain. This man was lost and cold so…" Black Star started but was interrupted by a roar. "Soul, I just want to say this is all Black Star's fault. I told him it was a bad idea, but did he listen? Nooooo and…" Kid started but then he was interrupted by a roar. "Who are you!? Why have you come here!?" said a voice that gave me the chills. I said to the voice "I'm Spirit and I lost my horse and stumbled upon your castle as it started to rain and I wish to just stay for the night." Then from around the armchair I was in I saw a white furred beast. I stopped frozen in fear as the crimson eyes of the beast looked into my soul. "What are you staring at!?" the beast said. "Nothing." I said still frozen in fear. "Oh…I see…you've come to stare at the beast huh?!" he roared. "I mean no harm. I just needed to stay the night so I can find my way back home." I said. "Alright, I'll give you a place to stay," the beast said grabbing me by the collar, "In my dungeon!" " No…NO…NOOOOOO…" I yelled. 


End file.
